Moonlight Magic
by M1randa
Summary: Rosalie always acted like royalty...she left the Cullens for the Volturi because they didn't treat her that way. Will Emmett move on? EMMETT/OC (Disclaimer: I don't own twilight,S.M does) Please read! It's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS APPRECIATED. ROSALIE ALWAYS ACTED LIKE ROYALTY...WHAT IF SHE LEFT TO JOIN ARO? WILL EMMETT MOVE ON? **

**EMMETT POV**

I had decided I wouldn't go to school today. My life sucked as it was. I didn't need to spend the day with humans.

"Emmett?" Oh great-pixie-alert. For the past week she had insisted that I would 'feel better' if I went shopping with her. "Look I know you miss Rose-we all do-but if you love something let it go, right?" I didn't know what incredible force of nature stopped me from ripping her head off her shoulders. "You've been acting like someone died. Sure, she left us for the Volturi but you know she always wanted to be treated like royalty."

Didn't she have an off button? "Plus, I know you'll find school interesting today…" Seriously, I felt bad for Jasper. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you don't get up and go to school this instant…" Damn psychic pixie!

"Okay, okay" I felt like a grizzly bear woken up during hibernation-probably looked it too. I started to change into jeans and a plain red shirt when Alice smacked my hand. **Then she attempted to wrestle** **me into designer clothes.** Maybe Alice's parents were right…she belonged in an asylum.

**ALICE POV**

I jumped up and down in excitement. Years from now Emmett would thank me (I had already seen it). I sighed as I was pulled into another vision. _**A girl with brown hair like Bella, but it was curled at the ends, a killer smile and…blood red eyes, holding Emmett's hand.**_

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esmé looked at me excitedly silently asking for details. Edward grinned. Funny, he was so upset when I had that vision about Bella. His smile turned into a frown. _Let's just get to school. _I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**JESSICA POV**

A pounding on the door disrupted my peaceful sleep. I rolled onto my side…and fell off the bed. I got up and opened the door. I groaned as I saw who it was. My cousin, Annamarie.

"Jess! She squealed ignoring the fact that I hated the nickname.

"What?" I demanded. She held up a blue top and a green top.

"Which one?" she asked.

"So _this _is why you woke me at 4am in the morning?"

"Yes! First impressions are last impressions."

"It's my first day at a new school not yours." I pointed out.

"Exactly. Now go shower really quickly so we can work on your outfit." I groaned. If this went on much longer I was going to stab myself with an eyelash curler or something.

It was probably the most challenging thing I had to do in my life-go to a new school where I wouldn't even know anyone's name. I wasn't ready to do this especially not in designer clothes.

I tripped because of my heels as I got out of dad's car. I had no hope of getting my own anytime soon. Apparently I was 'irresponsible'. Just because I crashed mom's car four years ago. I was thirteen!

I walked to my English class. The teacher was nice to me…because my dad was a lawyer. Otherwise I'm sure she would've enjoyed torturing me…

The classes before lunch were uneventful but lunch itself was a different story. I sat with my newly acquired friend Ella. She was telling me about a trip to the beach that they had planned. During winters? That's when they walked in…Angelically beautiful yet dangerous in an unexplainable way. The very moment I saw them I knew what they were…the memory came flooding back to me.

_My mother and I were walking down the street one night. Mom held my hand. A figure stepped out of the shadows…I hid behind my mother when I saw his blood red eyes. He dragged my mom away and I stayed there crying until the police found me._

They were clearly inhuman but _**yellow**_ eyes? How did they manage to disguise their red eyes? Contact lenses?

A shiver ran down my spine…at that moment I wanted to run away and never come back.

**EDWARD POV**

I couldn't believe it. I thought Bella had had a flaw in her head but oh god. This girl that Alice was so obsessed about…I tried to read her mind and all I heard was static. Literally. I caught a couple of words here and there but it was as if her brain was in some language I couldn't comprehend…

**ALICE POV **

I grabbed Jazz by the collar and dragged him to the table where the girl sat. Jazz winced. I didn't care why. All I knew was that if I didn't stop her she would ditch the rest of her classes and go to school somewhere else.

"Hi! I'm Alice. This is Jasper. Can we sit with you guys?" I smiled.

"Sure" The girl sitting next to her replied.

**JASPER POV**

The hate mingled with fear coming from the girl left me confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked while sending waves of calm towards her. She got up as if I had electrocuted her and left the cafeteria without even taking her phone with her. Her friend took the phone and left to find her.

"She's going to stay!" Alice squealed. Okay now I was confused.

"Why would she stay?"

"She's curious." Alice replied matter-of-factly.

I shook my head at the little pixie's antics.

"Now we wait for class" Just then the bell rang and Alice danced to her next class.

**EMMETT POV**

Yeah, school was still as boring as ever. Nothing even mildly interesting had happened in my previous classes and nothing would happen now. Just as I thought this a girl went up to the teacher and introduced herself. So we had a new student. This would interest me how? This simply proved how Alice was a clinically insane vampire.

She came to sit beside me, the only vacant chair in the class. I'd scared away everyone who had made the mistake of sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" I said trying to be polite. She turned and shot me a look of complete hatred. All I could do was wonder what I had done to upset her…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not dead! Yaay! I simply disappeared because the internet was not co-operating. Anyway… the third chapter has arrived! REVIEW! (please?)

**JESSICA POV**

I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard I tried. I soon abandoned the idea of sleep and went downstairs to get a glass of water. I walked down the stairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone up.

I gulped down the water and headed back upstairs. I was hit with a sudden gust of cold air as I stepped into my bedroom. My window was open. I yanked it shut and crept back into bed. As I drifted into sleep I again thought of the vampires at school and of my mother.

It was raining the next morning. I wore jeans and a top and ran downstairs. My cousin was sleeping in today or else I would be wearing high-heels to school and tripping through the halls. I climbed behind the wheel of the car and drove to school. I parked next to a Volvo but immediately regretted it when I saw the girl leaning against it. Vampire. She had short spiky hair that stuck out in all directions. She was tiny. She skipped over to me. I tried to walk away but she caught up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"HI!" she grinned at me and held out her hand. Did she expect me to shake it? I held my hand out reluctantly. Her hand was like ice. A shiver ran down my spine. She nodded towards the school building and we started to walk towards it.

Ella joined us. Thank god. Alice was Annamarie's clone. Shopping, shopping and lots more shopping. I hated it! Thankfully, Ella, being the faithful friend that she is managed to change the topic. I could tell this would be a long day.

I took a deep breath before entering the classroom. It was kind of creepy to know that the guy you're sitting next to is a VAMPIRE. I sat down beside him trying to ignore his gaze. I would simply pretend he wasn't there. I listened to the lecture aware of the fact that he was staring at me.

The devious teacher took the opportunity to ask him a question. He answered it with a smirk on his face. Stupid, multitasking vampire. Alice joined me once more when school let out. Just to be polite, Ella asked if she would like to join us on our trip to the beach. She politely refused. Come on even vampires should be able to appreciate the sun. Her refusal made it clear -I was going to the beach.

Ella squealed as I chased her covered from head to foot in sand. She pushed me! I dived into the water after her and we spent the rest of the afternoon splashing each other with water. Alice couldn't come to the beach so if you need me, that's where I'll be.

The moment I got home my phone rang causing me to fall off the bed in shock. What happened to letting a girl rest in peace? I picked up without looking at the number.

Ten minutes later I was running a comb through my hair. Sometimes I hated life. I was going out on a date- with a vampire. Emmett. It was only due to my stupid curiosity for the "yellow eyes" that made me say yes to him. Right now, I didn't even know if I would be alive in the next hour.

I sat in the car next to Emmett. He owned a Jeep Wrangler. For all I knew he was going to have my blood for dinner so I figured I might as well be straight about it.

"How are your eyes not red?" I asked almost too low to be heard but he heard. The car braked abruptly in the middle of the road. I shut my eyes waiting for him to sink his teeth into my skin…

Instead he stared at me like I had grown horns on my head.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled. Nice Vampire. Don't hurt me.

"Red eyes? Because you're a vampire" he looked like he would smash the steering-wheel and then me. Instead he turned the car around and drove in the opposite direction until he stopped in front of a house. The Cullen house. He opened his door and then before I could open mine, he did. He led me into the house.

Run! I yelled at myself. I did. I turned and ran. I had barely taken two steps before he caught me. He carried me back to the house. I was pulled through the door and into a study. A blonde man sat behind the desk. He stood up when we entered. Oh my vampire…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am back! Review! (PLEASE?)**

Jessica POV:

Help me!

"Hello. You must be Jessica. I am Carlisle Cullen" he introduced himself. Yeah, like I care about your name. All I know is you're going to kill me now please hurry up with it. Just when I thought things couldn't possibly be worse, Alice made an appearance and hugged me. God, she was freezing! I gulped and took a step away from her.

She didn't seem to notice. Just when I was trying to process the fact that I was in a room with three vampires a ghost walked in and put one arm around Alice's shoulders. It took me a while to realize he was Jasper and I had had lunch with him at school. Carlisle motioned for me to sit. I didn't think I had a choice so I obeyed.

"Let's start with the question of how you know what we are" Carlisle prompted. Yeah right, like I'd just tell them about my mother just like that. Were they crazy?

"I…" What was I supposed to say? I couldn't go like 'a vampire killed my mother and I've had nightmares about it ever since'. So I improvised.

"You never answered my question, why do I answer yours?" I looked straight at Emmett. So he launched into a speech about how they drank from animals and not humans. I had to hand it to him though, it was pretty convincing.

"**OK**,"I was pretty angry by now, "**A vampire killed my mother and I'm supposed to believe you don't hurt humans! I have nightmares about those red eyes every night and you think just because you have yellow eyes I'll just trust you?" **Once I was done yelling at them I realized that three more vampires had entered the room. One female had black hair and was looking sympathetically at me. The other female had brown hair and she was holding hands with a guy who looked like he was being tortured. God, help me.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs as Emmett grabbed my arm. I admit my fear got the best of me and I ran. I had stumbled two steps and he caught me.

"Stupid vampire!" I yelled. He looked shocked. Then he started to laugh. How dare he? I held up one finger in front of his face. He stared for a moment before laughing again. I stomped my foot on the floor in anger.

"I'm sorry about your mother but you need to keep this a secret." Carlisle told me.

"I'll tell who I like" I snapped at him.

"If the Volturi…" I didn't let Jasper finish. I spun around and punched Emmett. But I was the one that got hurt. I broke my hand. My wrist was most definitely broken. I shot him a death glare as Carlisle checked my wrist. It was broken all right. I must admit I was rather surprised when Emmett volunteered to take me home. They were letting me go?

I didn't speak to Emmett all the while my hand was in bandages. Once they came off, I whacked him around the head with my history textbook. Ugh, I hated him just as much as I hated History. Then I stomped away ignoring him calling my name. He chased after me.

"Look, I'm sorry but you're the one that punched me." He defended himself. I figured it was time I accepted his apology. "I'm fine" Typical me. I always said that when I didn't mean I was okay. On my scale there's great, then okay, then bad, then finally 'fine'.

"We never really got to finish our date." I stared at him. Me and him? Did he completely miss out on the disaster that was last time?

"Ok, how about Saturday?" I'd give myself the three days until Saturday to think of an excuse not to go. I started to leave when I realized I had something to ask him.

"Jasper mentioned The Volturi. Who are they?" I asked.

"An Italian coven-The largest one on Earth. They're like vampire royalty. They step in when someone breaks a law. For example humans aren't supposed to Know about us" he explained.

"I'm special" I stated. He laughed.

"You know, I haven't laughed since…" his voice trailed off.

"Ah…heartbreak. The immortal ones suffer it too" He looked shocked for a moment then shook his head as if he thought I was insane.

Alice came over later that day-to take me shopping. I chucked a pillow at her from where I was sitting on the couch but it hit Jasper instead. Thank my lucky stars my cousin wasn't home or else I would have two of them to deal with. I didn't have a choice. I spent the next 5 hours shopping with Alice.

I got home with a million bags which Jasper had to carry…Poor guy. I fell onto my bed and turned on the T.V completely unaware of the disaster that was about to take place…

**A/N: Uh oh! Cliff-hanger alert. Thankyou to all the wonderful people who ever reviewed and favourited/followed this were responsible for making me run around the house like a maniac shrieking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: REVIEW ;)**

**JESSICA POV**

Ever since I was a little girl I had been told that things happen for a reason. I stopped believing that when my mother died. I always loved books about true love at first sight but I never believed that happened in real life. But the facts were crystal clear; I was in love with Emmett Cullen.

I dreamed of him almost every night and now when I sat down to think I was actually looking forward to Saturday. My legs were sore from all the shopping. It really wasn't fair how Alice had turned me into her very own Barbie doll.

I was so lost in my thoughts I jumped when the door burst open. Emmett? Without an explanation as to why he had just barged into my home he picked me up and carried me to his car. I was thrown like a rag doll into the passenger seat and he started the car. I stared at him and then I caught sight of the speedometer. I shrieked.

"_**Stop the car**__!" _I yelled. But he didn't listen. Instead he sped up. We reached the Cullen home in less than ten minutes. Again he got to the door before I could. He carried me inside the house. Apparently there was no time to waste.

All the Cullen's sat at the dining room table. Jasper looked murderous shielding Alice behind him. Carlisle's expression was normal as he greeted me.

"Hello Jessica" He smiled pleasantly. Can we get to the point?

"So what crises are the mighty Cullen's facing now? Did we decide to put an end to world hunger or publish a fashion magazine?" I asked. Even Jasper cracked a smile.

"Seriously," I continued, "I'd love to help with the world hunger but I'll pass for the fashion mag."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"The Volturi are coming" Jasper said abruptly.

"Yeah…nice one" I laughed.

"It's not a joke" Emmett whispered.

"That's stupid. The Volturi don't know a damn thing about me, why are they coming?" I was honestly confused.

"I trusted the wrong person" Carlisle said softly," I told our cousins in Denali. They decided to tell the Volturi. Ever since their mother and sister died at their hands they have become very bound to the law. The Volturi won't pass up this chance to destroy our coven. Even witnesses won't work this time. They won't wait to hear us out. We can't get away with this like we got away with Nessie's birth"

"You gave birth to the loch-ness monster?" I asked him. He put his head in his hands.

"You really don't understand how serious this is, do you? The only way to stop the Volturi from destroying us and anyone who stands in their way is to turn you into a vampire." Carlisle explained. That's when it hit me. Emmett growled and stood in front of me blocking me from the rest of the family.

Did the guy even know what kind of X-rated fantasies I had about him? The less he knew the better. He didn't even seem aware that I spent hours at a time trying to figure out the name of the vampire that broke his heart.

He growled again. I was kind of scared he would hurt someone. Carlisle put his hands up in surrender. Emmett relaxed slightly. Meanwhile I was trying to get over my confusion.

"Who is Nessie?" I asked no one in particular. Bella smiled proudly.

"She's my daughter." I stared. I thought that wasn't possible.

"Where is she?" I asked. Bella smiled as Edward growled.

"She's on her honeymoon. She married Jacob Black" My head was too full of Nessie's and Jacob Black's to listen to Emmett whisper my name.

"Love" he whispered. Crazy vampires say what? LOVE? He was joking, right. So he just said (in a way) that he loved me and I'm too confused to reply? I stared at him. I hated those cuddly nick-names.

"I have a name, for your kind information" I was pretty pissed off as you can see. "Would you like me to spell it for you?"

"You don't like nick-names?" He asked with a mischievous grin that was really getting on my nerves." I'll call you Love or Angel from now on. Your pick."

I almost punched him again if it wasn't for his knowing grin. Idiot. I realized we had more important matters to address.

"Back to our discussion?" I asked. Emmett growled so I asked," How about a vote?"

"I vote completely positively NO. Over my ashes will she become a vampire." Emmett declared. Does he realize he could be signing his family's death certificates?"

"Yes. You'll make a great replacement for Rosalie Darlin'" Jasper announced. Rosalie. That bitch was going to pay big time. Did I just think that?  
The votes were cast and Emmett broke the table. All his family had voted a yes.

"Normally we'd wait until you graduate and we have to leave the country but in the given circumstances I don't think we have much time to waste." Carlisle explained.

"I'm okay. Just…just bite me" I told him.

"No…I'll do it" Emmett said. We all stared like he had suddenly grown two heads…

**A/N: Cliff-hanger. I'm so cruel. Will Emmett change her? (Drum roll) Wait for the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EMMETT POV**

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. They didn't understand. They didn't understand that I would do anything for her. If the only way to protect her from the Volturi was to change her then I would. Every time I looked at her I saw my world. She was the most important thing in my life.

I smiled down at her before picking her up and racing out of the house. We hadn't even been on one proper date yet but I felt that I knew her since the beginning of my existence.

I took her to the spot in the forest where I went when I wanted to get away from everything. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Emmett?" she asks.

"Yes, Love?" She scowled at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Will you really do it?" she asks. I didn't have an answer to that myself.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. She buried her face in my chest. I hugged her back. She had to be scared. She pulled away. What?

"At least when I'm a vampire I can slap you without breaking my hand!" She yelled at me. At this point in the conversation I had no idea what she was talking about. "What did I do?" I asked. "Exactly. **What** did you do? Here you have a perfect family that cares about you and you sign their death warrants by saying you won't do it. And even now you have no idea whether you will do it or not. I'm going home! All of this is on your head" She turned on her heel and left.

I stared at her for a moment. She was actually leaving? Wait… I couldn't let her WALK home. I chased after her. She glared at me as I caught her. I took her back to my car and drove her home. She fumed quietly in her seat all the way. She didn't say a word.

"Look I'm sorry."I said, still extremely confused.

"You still don't understand do you? Alice is extremely annoying and I'd rather face the Volturi than go shopping with her **(shout** **out to Jessa76. You rock!)** but I still love her as my sister. You guys have become my whacky vampire family and you might not but I care. Esme treats me like her daughter…how I imagine me and my mother might have been. I'd rather be changed then let anything happen to them. If you don't care then just…just get out of my life."

She got out of the car and walked up the driveway of her house. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I drove aimlessly around her house thinking. I couldn't put her through the pain of the change but I couldn't bear to lose any of my family either.

My phone rang and rang but I didn't bother picking it up. Finally I had had enough of the ringing. I tossed the phone on the back-seat and drove to Jessica's house. I raced up the driveway. I had caught all my family's scents on the front lawn.

When I say ALL my family I mean ALL of it. They were in Jessica's room. I raced up the stairs. I stopped there. My family sat there tears that would never fall shone in Esme and Alice's eyes.

"I tried to call you" Alice whispered her voice disdainful. But I was too busy processing the situation. Besides us there was an all too familiar scent…Rosalie.

"We have to follow the scent." I turned to go.

"I already did" Jasper said quietly. There was a car waiting. She's probably in Italy by now.

"The Volturi will be here in a week. I can't see if she's with them." Alice whispered. Jasper put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Esme started to dry sob. Jessica's words from earlier ran through my head. As my world came crumbling down around me I could only think; Rosalie Hale, you had better run and run fast…

….

**Rosalie POV**

In my entire life I had never had reason to be jealous. It was others who felt jealous of me. Yet I found myself feeling jealous of the girl who lay motionless in the backseat. Don't worry. She wasn't dead. Just in the process of being turned into a vampire.

It amazed me how she didn't scream. How was she bearing it? It just wasn't fair that **she **replaced me innot only Emmett's eyes but in the eyes of everyone elsetoo. All I know is I'm going to enjoy whatever Aro has planned for my family. Hell, how do you drive to Italy in three days?

A/N: Poor Emmett…Poor Jessica…What is Aro going to do? Find out in the next chapter! :D Thx to everyone who followed and favourited this story…_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ROSALIE POV**

How I managed getting to Italy before the change was complete I would never know. We were at the castle before the change was complete and I had reported to Aro. Now I was busy banging my head on the indestructible wall. BE HER FRIEND? How was I supposed to do that when I had just yelled at her about how I was so much better than her and then bitten her?

Aro was losing it, honestly. Why would she want to join our side even if we became best friends for all eternity? In all honesty I was beginning to regret my decision as well. I really didn't know what to say to her when she awoke. Just as I thought this her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me with blood-red eyes and then growled. Time to start being friendly.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie-You can call me Rose." I smiled at her hoping she didn't remember her human life.

"How about you cut the act and I just call you dead?" I stared at her. So she remembered.

"Look I didn't mean to bite you. I had orders…"She didn't let me finish.

"Like you had orders to leave your family? Like you had orders to leave Emmett? "She challenged.

"Hey! Calm down" Alec said coming up from behind her. She tossed him against the wall. He attempted to use his gift on her but it had no effect on her. Between the two of us we managed to drag her to the three brothers.

"Ah…Jessica" Aro mused. She snarled at him. Aro glanced at Alec.

"She's a shield" Alec explained. Aro nodded in understanding.

"Either join us or go back to the Cullen's" Marcus stated.

"I'm going back" Jessica growled.

"Now," Marcus continued, "Why would you want to go back to that worthless coven?" That's when she lost it. She lunged at Marcus bet Alec stopped her. She bit his arm. Alec fell to the floor. Then she turned on me. Suddenly the world went dark…

When my eyes opened I was told that Jessica had the gift of inheriting the powers of whoever she'd bitten. She still had Alec's power so it must be permanent. Furthermore two minutes after I had woken up she left the castle.

Moments after we left the castle as well- it was time to see my family once again.

**EMMETT POV**

I glanced around her room. Everything reminded me of her. I had thought losing Rosalie was painful; it seemed like nothing compared to the pain I felt now.

"What up?" I thought I was going crazy. Her voice- She was standing at the window. She was a vampire. I wrapped her in a hug never wanting to let go.

"Emmett?" Her voice was hoarse. She had to hunt. I led her to the forest. She hunted and I watched. Her clothes were in rags by the time she was done. I chuckled.

"I will bite you" She threatened. I stared at her. She was threatening to bite me? We just got back together and she wants to kill me? I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"I'm a vampire now" She pointed out. I pretended not to hear her. I ran back home. Esme instantly had Jessica in a hug. Alice did the same. Carlisle smiled warmly at her. Jasper stood ready to run to Alice's side. Bella and Edward stood away from us. Edward didn't trust her because he couldn't read her mind. But to my amazement Edward didn't even flinch when Bella ran over to Jessica and gave her a hug.

"Wow…you guys missed me almost as much as I missed you" Jessica laughed.

"**Almost**?" Alice pouted. Jessica explained everything that had happened to her. Rosalie was going to die. How dare Alec touch her? When she got to the part about her powers we all stared at her. She could have anyone's powers. She was a shield as well. God. No wonder the Volturi were after her. I didn't want the battle to happen in fear of one of my family getting hurt but I now found myself looking forward to killing Rosalie.

I smiled sympathetically at her as Alice dragged her upstairs for a change of clothes. She would not be back for a **long** time. She glared at me.

"Wait," she told Alice. Then she walked towards me and slapped me with such strength that I thought my head would no longer be connected to my neck. My family laughed sounding like the special effects on a T.V show.

"What was that for?" I demanded. She stared at me for a moment as if hoping I'd suddenly remember.

"Isn't it **obvious**?" she asked.

"No. No, it is not obvious." A million thoughts ran through my head. What had Rosalie said to her? Was it because of the argument we had before she was changed? Was it because I wasn't there to protect her?

"You broke my hand" she said simply before walking away with Alice. My family burst out laughing and I rubbed my cheek. She was going to pay. A plan for revenge had already begun to form in my mind.

**A/N: Jessica is back! And Emmett is ready to prank her…REVIEW…please…so far only my faithful reviewer Jessa76 bothers to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So many views and only 8 reviews. You guys are just mean. I'm not going to update until you review. I'm also going to be cruel enough to leave it at a clif-hanger. REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds!**

**CARLISLE POV**

I smiled to myself. Everything was quiet-too quiet. Renesmee was due to arrive any minute. Speaking of her- I ran downstairs to greet my only granddaughter. She stepped through the door and was instantly drenched from head to foot in some foul-smelling green slime. She let out a cry of rage just as Emmett came downstairs.

"_**Uncle Emmett?"**_ Renesmee screeched in disbelief.

"It wasn't meant for you-it was" He wasn't allowed to finish as Jessica took this opportunity to enter the house. She took one look at Renesmee and then turned to face Emmett.

She walked up to him, looked him in the eye and then turned away.

"Hi-I'm Jessica" She held her hand out to Renesmee. She was still too busy glaring at Emmett so Jacob shook it. Emmett growled when Jacob touched her.

"Don't worry," Jessica whispered to Renesmee," I already know how to get him back." Renesmee giggled. Jacob shook his head.

"How can you guys be so calm when the Volturi are on their way to come and destroy you?" He wondered aloud.

"It's because they have **me**" Jessica told him. Everyone laughed. "I know-I'm amazing" Jessica flashed a smile at Jacob.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

**JASPER POV**

I walked into the study looking for my favorite book. You can imagine my shock when I saw my brother hiding under a blanket and rocking himself back and forth.

"She's out to get me" he said in a scared voice. I rolled my eyes. "Who is?" I asked.

"Jessica" He whispered. That's when it all made sense. My sister was out to get the poor guy. No wonder he was afraid.

"Will you help me?" He asked hopefully and like the dumb guy I was, I agreed. We walked cautiously into the living room. Jessica, Alice, Renesmee and Bella were sitting on the leather couch there. We (as quietly as possible) walked past them. But they caught us. They turned to face us. We ran and shut ourselves in my room.

"Emmett!" Esme called. Emmett went downstairs to see a furious Esme.

"What?" Emmett asked cautiously.

" Jessica went upstairs crying. What did you say to her?" Esme demanded. It was clear who the favorite amongst her children was. Emmett ran to find Jessica. She wouldn't open the door to her room. Finally she allowed him to enter. The door opened and Emmett was covered from head to foot in slime from a bucket that had clearly been attached to the door. Esme came upstairs to see what the problem was.

"Emmett go take a shower right now" Esme commanded. Emmett obeyed.

**EMMETT POV**

I sulked to my room. Someone had already put a new set of clothes on the bed. Probably Alice. I showered and changed all the while thinking of my revenge. She was in big trouble. I went downstairs and to my surprise my family burst out laughing. All except Jasper. Jessica was probably still mad at him. Why were they laughing like that?

"Emmett look in the mirror" Jasper said quietly. My jaw dropped when I saw what was written on my shirt. I love Aro. Seriously?

"It's what you're wearing. Now let's get moving the Volturi will already have crossed the border" Alice explained. Jessica dragged me out of the house refusing to let me change my shirt.

We met the Volturi at a clearing not far away from our home. Aro's face was a sight to see when he saw my shirt.

"Aro, my old friend" Carlisle greeted. Aro was too busy staring at me. Carlisle followed his gaze and for the first time noticed what my shirt said. He burst out laughing. Aro and Carlisle continued to make small-talk. Then Aro got to the point. He had had Jessica changed so she belonged to his army. I glared at him. He smiled at me.

Jessica smacked my arm and warned me not to push my luck. I gave her a pointed look. She glanced at my shirt and then whispered,

"Go Aro go!" I glared at her," You make a great cheerleader," she continued. Aro and Carlisle were still discussing Jessica.

"Of course the decision is hers to make" Carlisle pointed out. "I'm not going anywhere" Jessica announced, "I'm going to be annoying the Cullen's for some time yet"

"So be it" Aro allowed. Then someone stepped forward to stand beside him. Fury made me see red. Rosalie. I lunged for her. She dodged easily and I was pulled back by Felix and Demetri. Jane stepped forward with a smile on her face. I waited for the blinding pain caused by Jane's gift.

Jessica lunged for her and sank her teeth into Jane's shoulder. Jane cried out and fell to the ground. The next minute Demetri was writhing on the ground. Felix lunged for Jessica but I tossed him away. One thing was for sure, we made a great team…


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett Pov**

Aro raised his hands up asking us to stop. Coward. He asks us to stop only when he's losing.

I didnt even know how it happened. It all took a second.

"Emmett" Jessica yelled but it was useless. The world went black around me.

"Emmett!" I heard Jessica scream. But I was floating in darkness. I had no idea where her voice was even coming from.  
When I came to my senses I was in some sort of cage. I tried to break the bars but they wouldn't budge. This must be where the Volturi held new-born vampires. I banged my head against the bars and wondered where Jessica was.

**Jessica Pov **

Okay. Now Aro is really starting to piss me off. Every two minutes he will send someone to this prison cell and he thinks I will bite that person. If he listened he'd realize that the two times I have bitten someone it was either to go back to my family/coven or to save Emmett. It certainly wasn't for his entertainment.

Oh great. Not again. Somehow she's more interesting than the others. I realize she's the shield that protects the three brothers. Renata. I turn away from her but she's a little more sensible than others. She sits down next to me instead of saying things about Emmett that I really don't want to hear.

"I know where he is" she whispered, "If you agree to do what Aro wants, I'll tell you"

"Great. Tell Aro he's the first one I'll bite. Now get out of my sight" moments later I regretted saying this. Aro walked into my line of sight.

"You sent Renata to me with a rather strange message." He began. I lunged for him. His guard couldn't or wouldn't stop me. I bit him but he didn't fall to the floor.

"There…are we happy now?" He asked. He held out his hand. Rather cautiously I held his hand. Nothing. I glanced at the guard and everything fell into place. Renata had been shielding him. I couldn't take Aro's powers if she was shielding him.

I took a few steps back. Aro smiled at me and left. I barely noticed. A plan was beginning to form in my head. Demetri was a tracker. He would find us if we ran away. So I had to bite him. Then Renata. Then Aro. His powers of reading minds would enable me to find out where Emmett was.

I got up. A member of the guard always stood outside the bars. I told him I would bite Renata. Renata was sent. I bit her. Aro actually clapped his hands together. He seemed to forget that I had bitten his only means of protection- until I bit him. Then before anyone could react to me biting their master I bit Demetri but not without reading his mind first.

What the hell? I thought as I crashed through the wall. They had him on the other side of that wall all along?

How was I supposed to break the bars? I turned to the guard who was advancing towards me. Jane's gift sure came in handy. Once I got the keys I unlocked the door just as the rest of the guard came after us. I grabbed Emmett's hand and we ran. We ran for days until we absolutely had to stop to hunt. Whilst we hunted, Emmett seemed to recognize where we were.

"We're in Forks" he whispered.

"Forks, Washington?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly I was aware of a presence.

"Shape-shifters" Emmett explained. Shape-shifters?

"Like Jacob?" I asked.

"They're his pack "Emmett whispered. "We hunted on their land"

"It was just animals" I whispered back, "not like we were hunting humans"

"It's the treaty we made with them long ago. We can't hunt on their land. Not even animals." He explained. We had given up whispering. They could hear anyway. Then Emmett clamped a hand over my eyes. I tried to remove it but he told me it was all for a good cause and I would thank him later. After listening to him talk to someone else for a good five minutes I had had enough and I pushed his hand off my eyes only to slap it back a second later. The guy Emmett was talking to was completely naked.

"Kindly put some clothes on!" I yelled at him. He laughed. I couldn't believe we were still here.

"Let's go Emmett! The Volturi will catch up to us. We need to leave." I took his hand and started to drag him away pointedly ignoring the naked guy. A growl made me stop in my tracks. I turned to face him. Oh god, bless this guy with a pair of pants!

"First you hunt on **our** land. Then you lead the Volturi to us!" The man was practically shaking with anger now.

"Look, we're sorry. We'll fix this" But he was getting visibly angrier. I walked slowly towards him. Emmett tried to stop me but I ignored him. That's when the man exploded and turned into a wolf that lunged right at me.

I felt something cut into my 'indistructable' skin and I cried out. It hurt worse than my transformation. It was now Emmett's turn to call out my name and it was me that faded into darkness. At that moment I knew the wounds were fatal to a vampire. Technically I was already dead.

I tried to force my eyes open but it was impossible. Vampires didn't need to breathe but I found it hard to breathe. Somewhere in the distance I heard voices. The Volturi were here. All I knew at that point was that I had to help Emmett. But I couldn't. I expected to hear fighting, shouting or at least something. But my senses had failed me. I had no idea what was going on. I was going to die but I didn't care-because the Volturi would kill Emmett.

A/N: Oh my God! Will Jessica and Emmett die? Well technically they're already dead but you know what I mean. Review and share your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have returned with an all-new chapter of moonlight magic. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed,followed or favourited!**

**Carlisle POV**

"Shape-shifter bites aren't deadly," I explained slowly as if telling a child that one plus one equals two. Emmett didn't look even slightly less relieved. He continued to pace the floor. Aro held his head in his hands. He had been extremely worried about losing the 'Volturi's new member'. Emmett of course had been worried to no end about her and going on about how they had never gotten married, never done it, never even kissed and never surfed with mermaids on their honeymoon. Clearly he wasn't capable of thinking straight. If he**was**thinking straight he would realize that surfing with mermaids is impossible.

Meanwhile all three Volturi leaders were scowling due to the fact that they had just been told it would take at least three days for Jessica to properly heal and then it was entirely her decision whether she wanted to go with the Volturi(I shuddered at the very thought) or stay with us. The brothers wouldn't leave without talking to her once more to convince her to come with them.

On top of all that nonsense there were shape shifters outside the house apologizing over and over and insisting that they would stay till Jessica woke up to apologize to her. It seemed to take all of Emmett's strength not to kill them. Secretly I think he can't pick whether to attack the Volturi or them. The wolves are safer to attack.

Four days later

Jessica still hadn't awoken and Emmett was going nuts. He didn't hunt even though his eyes were pitch black.

"Carlisle?" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. Rosalie. I turned to face her.

"I made a huge mistake. I want to come back." She looked at me her eyes begging. My heart melted. She had always been my daughter.

"Vote?" I asked instantly reminded of Jessica. My wife agreed instantly but everyone was not so forgiving. However everyone agreed to give her a second. The only negative answer we got was from Emmett. So we let Rosalie back into the coven even after all she had done.

I was standing all alone thinking of my injured daughter. Edward came up to me.

"Carlisle I just want you to know that except for Esme we all voted yes simply to watch Jessica kill Rosalie."

"Good to know" I said wryly. Jessica had wanted to kill Rosalie from the minute she had heard of her and I doubted they were fast friends after the events that had taken place recently.

"She's going to wake up in five minutes and twenty seconds" Alice squealed.

My family surrounded the bed that Jessica was lying on. The moment her eyes opened-

"Jessica!" So many different voices said it together. Emmett asked Jessica if she was fine, grabbing her hand. Then to our surprise she kissed him.

"Now all that's left on the list is getting married and surfing with mermaids." She said smiling at him.

Emmett looked like he would die of shock. Then he recovered.

"How do you feel love?" He asked. She scowled at the nickname.

"I feel like I've been mauled by a bear." She whispered closing her eyes. Everyone laughed. Jessica had no idea about Emmett being mauled by a bear and of course this was the analogy my daughter would end up with.

"Um…I have good news and bad news." Emmett began. "Good news is that as long as you agree to help them whenever they need it the Volturi will let you stay here." Before he could move on to the bad news Rosalie walked into the room. Jessica growled. "Well that's the bad news." Emmett finished. Rosalie smiled nervously. Jessica lunged for her but stopped before she even got off the bed. Her hand flew to her throat.

"How about we hunt before I kill her?" She asked Emmett.

"Wonderful" He replied.

**EMMETT POV**

I couldn't believe she was okay. That she wasn't going to die. I watched her take down a lion and smiled. She was my little huntress. I pulled her close and whispered, "How about we head home?"She nodded and led the way. But halfway to the house I stopped and ran the other way.

Worried, she followed me probably thinking I had caught the scent of another vampire. I led her to a part of the forest far away from the house. Then I turned to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I got down on one knee.

"Jessica ever since you walked into my life the world has turned upside down. Even though Carlisle says it's impossible to surf with mermaids it won't matter if it's our honeymoon because knowing you we'll probably have a near-death experience anyways. So will you marry me?"

"Emmett your life was upside down before I got here. I fixed it. And near-death experiences aren't always my fault. Lastly** yes**!"

I thought I would die of happiness. She said yes. In fact I was so happy I forgot to give her the ring. Until the point where she took the ring from my hand and put it on herself. I stared. Yup…my wife was one-of-a-kind. I ran after her wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her around. I turned her to face me and kissed her.

"Now we can put x2 next to it on the list, "She paused for a minute," you won't mind if we cross out surfing with mermaids, right?" I laughed and for the first time in what seemed forever everything was perfect.

**A/N: Next chp the wolves apologize, The Volturi try to convince Jessica to come back to Volterra and Jessica and Emmett deal with Rosalie…Review. Also tell me where you would like for them to go for their honeymoon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALICE POV**

He did it! He really did it! I'm going to have a new sister! I'll have so much fun planning the wedding! Then you've just got to love honeymoons!

"Alice you're killing me." Jasper winced. I stopped jumping up and down in my seat. The door opened and I squealed running towards them. I pulled them both into the living room and got them to sit on the couch. Emmett looked kind of pissed off.

"No, Emmett don't even think about it till we're officially married." Jessica told him. Oh. So that's why.

"Ok!" I squealed when the whole family was sitting in the living room. Rosalie joined us too. Jessica growled. Rosalie sat as far away from her as possible.

"Now we have extremely pressing matter to discuss," I began," Starting with the date."

"But we just got engaged" Emmett whined. Jessica hit him. At least my sister can see sense.

"Can I at least tell my family I'm getting married?" Jessica asked.

"How about we have it on New Year's?" Esme suggested.

"No way! I am not waiting that long to do- I mean get married." Emmett argued. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"On April fool's day?" Jasper suggested.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's Emmett's wedding" He pointed out.

"I want it on Valentine's day" Jessica announced.

"Perfect!" I announced. But that left me with so little time to prepare. But I could do it! I was the Alice Cullen.

"Ah-hem" Someone interrupted. I turned to the sound ready to shout at whoever it was. But then the wolves began to beg Jessica for forgiveness.

"Get the hell out of here and we'll put it all behind us" Jessica told them. Once they were gone the Volturi leaders graced us with their presence. Before they had even said a word;

"The answer is no and kindly take **that** with you when you leave" She pointed to Rosalie.

"Ok!" I yelled to get everyone's attention," Honeymoon destination"

"Can I at least tell my family I'm getting married?" Jessica asked yet again.

"Cayman islands" Jasper suggested.

"No. Too crowded" Emmett argued.

"Volterra" Aro suddenly shouted.

"Shut up" Everyone yelled together.

"Isle Esme?" Esme asked.

"No. Our whole family went there"

"France?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Half my family lives there." Jessica pointed out.

"Okay we're not getting anywhere with this conversation. I vote we go dress-shopping while we think of the destination" I suggested. Jessica groaned.

"Okay who will be your bridesmaids?" Esme asked clearly trying to change the subject. I shot her a look of disapproval.

"Can I at least tell my family I'm getting married?" Jessica asked for the third time.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Renesmee asked. Jessica simply walked upstairs to contact her family.

I sighed. I could see I had my work cut out for me. Two hours later Jessica came back (finally). I had begun to think something had happened to her.

She looked twice as happy as before. Her family was coming. Great. The sooner they got here the sooner they got here the sooner I could get on with planning the wedding!

_**10 hours later**_

**EMMETT POV**

Help me God! I know it's whacky but I'm **dreading **meeting her family. Apparently her dad is going to be here in ten minutes. Oh great, someone's at the door.

"I'll get it" Alice announces and skips to the door. The man that stands there has brown hair that's darker than Jessica's and ocean blue eyes. He looks kind yet I'm intimidated by him. Then Jessica rushes over and hugs him.

"Daddy!" She squeals. He hugs her back.

"Hello princess" He greeted. And then the sweetness ended. He started to glare at me.

"And you must be the famous Emmett Cullen." He walked towards me. He held out his hand for me to shake. He winced at the temperature and then turned back to Jessica.

"Okay Dad why are you being so nice to him?" Jessica asked. **This** was nice?

"If you hurt my angel not only will I reduce you to ashes I will do the same to your family so if you give a damn about anyone at all you will not give me a reason to take my daughter away and set this house on fire." Then he turned to Jessica who didn't look worried in the least. Well. This was nice.

"Did you want to go shopping?" he asked referring to Alice who was begging Jasper to influence her emotions so that she would agree to go shopping.

"Not **really**" Jessica replied. Alice dragged her anyway.

Carlisle and Esme invited Jessica's dad to the lounge. Esme made tea.

"Is it poisoned?" He asked.

"No" Esme replied uncertainly.

"**It wasn't enough you vampires killed my wife. Now you have to hypnotize my daughter and try to poison me?"** He left slamming the front door. It was clear where Jessica got her temper from. Like father, like daughter. Only god knew what he would be saying on the wedding day.

Jessica came back **nearly seven hours** later. Alice was going on about how Jessica's family was just like Jessica. She claimed it was a good thing Jasper was with her so she could intimidate them into shopping or they never would have found the perfect dresses.

When I asked to see it Jessica and Alice slapped me simultaneously.

"Ow!" I protested.

"Where's dad?" Jessica asked.

"Well…he yelled at us and then…left…" my voice trailed off. Jessica looked absolutely **furious**.

"**I finally convince my dad to give you a chance and you completely blow it?**" She marched out of the room and slammed the front door behind her. Definitely like father, like daughter. Except when Jessica slammed the door it came off its hinges.

A/N: The wedding next chapter! Review people…please!


	12. Chapter 12

**EMMETT POV**

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

My heart had stopped beating long ago or else it would be pounding right now. At the moment she walked down the aisle looking like an angel.

_One step closer_

As she walked towards me the people all around us disappeared and all I could see was her. She looked so perfect.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

I wanted to run to her scoop her up in my arms and spin her around. It was only the slight reminder of where I was and her father's glare that made me stop.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

I don't remember feeling even slightly like this when I married Rosalie. I barely hear the priest. I bend down and kiss her. The room erupts into cheers.  
_One step closer_

After a moment Jessica pulls away. But I don't want to stop. I pull her in for another kiss. Her father yanks me away from her and reminds me that he's entitled to a dance with his daughter.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

I watch as she dances with her father. She looks absolutely content. Even her dad looks happy.  
_  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

The music stopped and I walked towards her.

"So now we can cross getting married off the list as well?" She asks. I smile and take her hand. We can discuss the list later, right now I want to dance with my wife.

We spin in slow circles. After a few seconds I noticed she was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I just wish my mom was here" she whispered. If she would have had the same reaction as her dad I'm happy with her not being here. After a moment I decide to change the subject.

"So have you guessed where we're going yet?" I asked.

"Can I have a hint? "She asked. I shook my head.

"Even if I gave you a million hints you wouldn't guess." She looked a little annoyed that I wouldn't tell her. She scowled at me and I decided to make her laugh.

"So…now that we're **officially married**," I whispered. She hit me and then burst out laughing. Even though it had been said as a joke I had a feeling we weren't getting anywhere with this. Hadn't I waited enough?

After the wedding had gone on for **hours **we were allowed to leave for our honeymoon. Finally.

Alice dragged my wife away to get her changed before she left. When she finally came out of her room my jaw dropped. Alice had really outdone herself. I kept staring at her until Alice smacked my arm and brought me back to Earth. She practically pushed us out of the house and to the waiting car. We drive to the airport. Once we reach there she looks at me.

"Where are we going?" she demands. I decide not to push it further to the point where she kills someone on her wedding day.

"Home" I tell her.

"What?" She practically yells.

"Relax…you'll love it" I assured her.

"Whose home?" she demands once we've boarded the plane. I don't say anything because if she kills me on the plane she'll have to kill everyone else too. She'll never forgive herself if she does that so I'm safe on the plane. She crosses her arms over her chest and ignores me. I sigh. We're supposed to be a happy couple but she'll take the fact that I'm trying to give her a surprise and get mad at me. I mean what will happen on our anniversary?

The flight attendant comes to ask if we need anything.

"Can you get him off the plane?" Jessica asks.

"Why?" the flight attendant asks looking between us.

"He's kidnapping me" She says before I can say anything.

"She's my wife" I explain. Clearly creeped out the attendant leaves.

"What was that?" I demand.

"I am not going to be your wife for long unless you tell me where we're going." She informs me.

"Fine." I tell her…and she slaps me. **On our wedding day?**

A/N: Where do you think they're going? **Guess **and _most_ importantly **review. **(For Emmett and Jessica?)


End file.
